The Search For Vivi
by ffantasyfan9Eiko
Summary: 10 years after Final Fantasy 9 Eiko goes on a journey to Find Vivi. Rated teen for future chapters. EikoxVivi in later chapters
1. The Start of A New Journey

**The Search For Vivi**

By: ffantasyfan9Eiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX. Square Enix does. If I did own it, I would have made the game longer. The few original characters in the story, however, I do own.**

_A/N: Hi, Beth here. This is my very first fanfic. Please send reviews._

Summary: Eiko, ten years after the end of FFIX, sets out on a quest to find Vivi. Will she find him?

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Journey

This story takes place after the end of Final Fantasy 9. Eiko (who is six) lives with regent Cid and his wife Hilda. Cid and Hilda have no children of their own and Eiko is quickly adopted as their daughter. For the next 10 years, Eiko spends most of her life learning and studying. Since she is the person closest to regent Cid, she is proclaimed as his successor.

Eiko, now 16, remembers her adventures with her friends she had when she was younger when she finds her angel flute. She remembers Zidane, Queen Garnet, Freya, Quina, Steiner, Amarant, Beatrix, and Vivi. How could she ever forget Vivi? She had secretly loved him for 10 years. "I wonder what they're doing. I haven't seen any of them in 10 years. Do they even remember me?" She thought.

"Eiko, it's dinner time," yelled Hilda as she came into Eiko's room. When she saw a depressed look on Eiko's face she became worried. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Oh, It's nothing. I was just remembering all the adventures my friends and I used to have and how we saved the world," Eiko answered.

"Do you miss your friends? Well I'm sure that I can talk to Queen Garnet and you can see her tomorrow," Hilda replied.

"That would be great! Maybe I could stay in Alexandria a while?" Eiko questioned.

"Of course, I'm sure you'd like a vacation. Now come and eat before your food gets cold," Hilda replied. Eiko followed her mother to the elevator and to the dining room.

That night Eiko had trouble sleeping. All she could do was think about tomorrow. "I wonder if Garnet will be glad to see me. I'm sure that when I go to the castle I'll see Steiner and Beatrix. I wonder if Quina is still the head chef at Alexandria castle. I bet Zidane is there too. I can't believe I ever fell for someone with a monkey's tail! I just hope that Garnet and Zidane are still together. If Zidane breaks Garnet's heart I'll give him a black eye. I wonder what Vivi is up to. I'm not sure why but I miss him the most. I always felt like I could do anything when I was with him. He was always kind to me."

"Vivi was always just….there. He was cute always standing there with his enchanting and radiant yellow eyes. He would stand in one spot in his bright blue rode and funny yellow hat. He'd constantly be moving that hat of his. He'd ask such complicated questions abut existence or some crap like that. I wish I could see him again." Eiko slowly drifted off to dream land.

The next morning Eiko woke up, got her luggage together, and boarded the Hildagarde III. The Hildagarde III was a very swift airship and Eiko arrived at Alexandria castle in no time. Queen Garnet was there to greet her.

"Eiko! I'm so glad to see you!" Garnet screamed.

"I'm glad to see you too! It's been 10 years hasn't it?" Eiko inquired.

"Yes it has, I'm sure you remember Steiner and Beatrix er umm…I mean Mrs. Steiner," Garnet explained.

"Hey wait a minute! That means…" exclaimed Eiko.

"We're married," Beatrix interrupted.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Miss Eiko," Steiner said.

"Why don't we all go have some breakfast?" questioned Garnet. Queen Garnet, Eiko, Beatrix, and Steiner all filed into the castle and sat down at the table. All 4 of them talked about what had happened to them over the past 10 years.

"Whatever happened to Quina?" inquired Eiko.

"Oh, he/she/it is the head chef here. Quina's great at cooking," declared Garnet.

"What about Amarant?" Eiko asked.

"No one knows for sure but if the rumors are true, then he's a security guard at the auction house in Treno," answered Beatrix.

"And Freya?" Eiko inquired.

"Freya and Fratley are both helping to rebuild and protect Burmecia," Steiner answered.

"Where's Zidane?" asked Eiko.

"Oh, he's with Tantalus, he's traveling the world performing 'I Want to be Your Canary'. He comes and sees me every chance he gets," Garnet replied.

Eiko was terrified to ask about Vivi. She was afraid of being told of his death. She finally decided that she had to know what happened to him.

"Do you know anything about Vivi?" Eiko asked.

"I heard about a year ago that he was in the Black Mage Village. I haven't heard anything since then," Beatrix responded.

"He's not dead?" Eiko exclaimed.

"Master Vivi dead? Of course not. Haha! 5 years ago a scientist discovered a wasy to make the black mages live as long as people do and grow like humans too!" Steiner laughed.

"That's great!" Eiko cried.

The 4 of them ate their breakfast. Steiner and Beatrix returned to their jobs. Eiko and Garnet walked outside the castle. Garnet and Eiko talked for hours about almost everything. Eventually Eiko got her angel flute out of her pocket.

"Is that the same flute you had ten years ago?" Garnet questioned.

"Yes, it is. It reminds me of the best time of my life. She finished with a smile.

"I remember those days. You were almost like a little sister to me then," Garnet laughed.

"You were like my big sister," Eiko answered.

"I have a great idea. Why don't you go travel the world, you could even visit the moogles at Madain Sari? Or even better, you could find Vivi," Garnet suggested.

"You know dad would never let me travel the world alone, especially not since next year I'll be crowned the ruler of Linblum," Eiko answered.

"Who says you'd go alone? I'd have Steiner send Tyler with you. I'll just tell regent Cid that you'll be here for a few months. He'll understand, after all you haven't seen me in 10 years," Garnet answered logically.

"I dunno. What if Vivi doesn't even remember me?" Eiko countered.

"Nonsense, as Queen of Alexandria I order you to find Vivi Orunitia! Besides I know how you really feel about him." Eiko blushed, embarrassed to admit her feelings for Vivi. "I'll get everything prepared on the Invincible and you can leave tonight so no one will see you."

"Thank You, Garnet!" Eiko was so excited that tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Get your things together then go just outside the city and meet Captain Tyler Roven." Garnet ordered.


	2. The Start of A Wild Goose Chase?

Auto the Frogster: Thank you sooo much for reviewing. You are my only reviewer so far. This chapter is for you and Morgan and James (although Morgan and James never review)

_N/A: Please review when you read! If you like this then maybe I'll update more often. I introduce two characters in this chapter that I made up. They obviously are not in the game._

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX or Star Ocean:TTEOT (I make a reference to a character from that game in this chapter). Square Enix owns both games.**

Chapter 2: The Start of A Wild Goose chase?

Eiko hurriedly packed her things and ran to outside the city to the airship. There waiting for her was a tall, slim figure dressed in black. He was wearing leather boots and gloves and he carried a Ragnarok in its sheath. His hair was a bright-green color (imagine Fayt Leingod from Star Ocean:TTEOT with green hair instead of blue). By the way he stood, Eiko could tell he was well disciplined and patient. He was 18 years old and about 5'9". He had dazzling deep blue eyes.

"Are you Captain Roven?" Eiko asked the figure.

"Yes, but you can call me Tyler if you like," Tyler answered. "You must be Eiko then." Eiko nodded. "I was told that we are first headed to the Black Mage Village on the Outer Continent."

Eiko and Tyler boarded the Invincible with all of Eiko's things. Eiko had forgotten how huge the Invincible was. Even with all the technological advances made in the last 10 years, it was still the fastest airship in the world! The airship was filled with Alexandria's finest aircrew.

"Queen Garnet and Captain Steiner and even General Beatrix asked me to personally ensure your safety," Captain Roven informed Eiko. "I'm sure at your age you know it is unwise to go off by yourself."

"Of course I know that! I'm only 2 years younger than you!"

"Captain, we should be at Black Mage Village in 30 minutes," yelled a crewmember. Tyler simply nodded. Then he walked off to a different part of the airship.

"Don't pay any attention to Captain Roven. He didn't mean to treat you like a child," and unknown voice called. A figure approached Eiko. The figure was a girl about 5'6" and 17 years old. She had bright blue eyes and long black hair. In fact, her hair was so long it almost touched the floor. She wore shorts, leather boots, and a blue shirt. She also wore a multi-colored scarf and a pair of goggles around her neck.

"Who are you?" Eiko asked.

"Me? Why I'm Natalie Belmont, one of the best airship pilots you'll ever see," Natalie looked at Eiko's hair in amazement. "I've never seen purple hair before, did you dye it?" Eiko shook her head no. "Sorry again about Captain Roven, he can be harsh sometimes. I guess he has a right to boss us around; after all he is 3rd in command. Only Beatrix and Steiner have more authority. Hey you're not a new crew member!"

"No, I'm Eiko Carol from Linblum."

"Forgive me for being so rude."

"No need to explain."

Just then Tyler returned to find Eiko and Natalie conversing. "You can't go to the Black Mage Village right now, Eiko. You should stay here on the Invincible while I and my crew fight. I promised Queen Garnet on my life that you would be safe," Tyler explained.

"What? But I have to see Vivi."

"Captain, the village is burning to the ground! We have to hurry and help the Black Mages!" screamed Natalie. Turning to Eiko she said, "This is horrible! Bombs are killing the Black Mages."

"What?" Eiko rushed up to the nearest window. The whole village was like a huge bonfire. Those still alive cast torrents of Blizzaga and Water to halt the blaze. "I have to help. I can't just watch this and do nothing!" Eiko thought.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to help fight, Eiko. I can't stand here and watch as my friends and my captain die!" Natalie exclaimed as she ran and followed Tyler outside.

Tyler drew his Ragnarok while Natalie charged in with her Partisan. "Ready, attack!" commanded Captain Roven.

"I have to help, I can't just watch," Eiko thought. She grabbed the Angel Flute and headed outside. It was a bloodbath. The Black Mages had been able to stop the village from burning completely to the ground but it had cost many lives. Eiko, without thinking, ran around the ruins of the village casting Life and Full-life on the fallen. Because she wasn't paying much attention, a bomb easily backed her into the remains of a village hut. "Oh no I can't die. I'll never get to see Vivi again. I'll never get to tell him how I feel about him." Eiko's life flashed before her eyes. "Am I going to die?" The bomb charged forward. "Oh no I don't have enough MP, I can't cure. Only one more hit and I'm as good as dead."

Out of nowhere, Captain Roven lunged forward with his Ragnarok drawn. The bomb fell to the ground when he sliced it in half. Eiko stood in silence when she realized she wasn't dead.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could've been killed!" shouted Tyler.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand there and watch everyone fight. I knew I had to do something! I used up so much MP reviving the Black Mages that I couldn't use Cure anymore. I was sure I was going to go to meet my maker and then you came from nowhere and rescued me."

"I wouldn't have had to save you if you had stayed on the Invincible." He paused. "Still, you saved all those Black Mages." They were both silent for a few seconds. "The area's been cleared of the bombs. We will stay and assist the survivors and then leave for our next destination."

"Where might that be?" Eiko questioned.

"Wherever you decide. It's totally up to you. I don't think you'll find what you've been searching for in these ruins. Ask the Black Mages, they'll tell you to look elsewhere."

"Maybe I will ask them about Vivi. I didn't see him anywhere. He must have left the village before we got here," Eiko thought. Grabbing her Angel Flute, she followed Tyler outside the hut. She observed the area that used to be Black Mage Village. It looked like a labyrinth of forsaken ruins even though hours before it was a beautiful forest village. She walked up to and boarded the Invincible. The airship was now very crowded and contained dozens of survivors.

"Hey, you're okay!" yelled Natalie as she approached Eiko.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner, but then Captain Roven saved me," Eiko answered.

"That's just like captain. He's always there when you need him. He's so gallant," Natalie paused. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, I didn't find Vivi. I'm hoping he left the village before we came. Hey, how does everyone know I'm looking for him?"

"Queen Garnet told all of us that you were going on a journey to find an old friend." Natalie stopped. "So you're on a mission to find someone named Vivi?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a black mage named Vivi. Beatrix said that he was here about a year ago."

"Vivi must be very special to you."

"Yes he is, but I doubt he even remembers me. It's been 10 years since I last saw him," Eiko could feel her face turning red.

"I'm certain he remembers you. Hey, you should talk to one of the Black Mages. I'll bet they'll know where Vivi went," Natalie suggested. Eiko nodded and walked up to a Black Mage.

"Do you know Vivi?" Eiko asked.

"Yes I do. If you wanted to talk to him, he's not anywhere around here. He left about 3 days ago. He said he was going on a journey to find someone he hadn't seen in 10 years," the Black Mage replied.

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Yeah, he said first he was traveling to Madain Sari."

"Thanks. If he comes back, please tell him a friend was looking for him." Eiko walked away. "Madain Sari? What's he doing there? Maybe he's looking for Queen Garnet. She often takes vacations there. No, I don't think Vivi would know that. He hasn't seen Garnet in 10 years. He could be looking for Zidane, but why would Zidane be there?" Eiko reflected on what the Black Mage told her.

"So, where's our next destination?" Natalie asked.

"My birthplace, Madain Sari," Eiko replied.

"You've decided then," stated Tyler as he approached Eiko and Natalie. "We'll help the survivors get to Conde Petie tomorrow then we can leave for Madain Sari."

"The Black Mages are going to Conde Petie? Why are they going there?" Natalie inquired.

"Apparently, the Black Mages and the people of Conde Petie are friends. They have agreed to assist them in the rebuilding process. You both should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day," answered Tyler as he moved away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Natalie said as she turned and ambled away. Eiko left and went to bed. She was so tired from the long day that she quickly and easily fell asleep. She woke up the next morning when she heard people talking. She got dressed and stepped off the Invincible.

"We'll be leaving now, as soon as the crew has their breakfast," Tyler said.

"Thanks for your help. I don't think any of us would be alive if you hadn't come along," said a Black Mage. Tyler told Eiko of the plan. Everyone had their breakfast and they set a course for Madain Sari.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Madain Sari. Tyler, Natalie, and Eiko exited the airship when it landed. It seemed to be a perfect day. The skies were very clear. However, Eiko thought it was too quiet. Something seemed wrong. Eiko looked around and didn't see any of the moogles.

**Cliffie:**Out of nowhere, a huge figure dropped from the sky. Eiko knew instantly who it was. It was a Black Waltz. " Don't think I'm going to let you through," stated the Black Waltz. It reached down and grabbed Natalie. " One more move, and this girl dies!" Natalie was defenseless without her Partisan.


	3. A Fateful Storm

Auto the Frogster: Thanks again for reviewing. I hope you like this next chapter. ;) 

Melesse.sprit: Thanks for reviewing! ;)

Again, thank you Morgan and James for reading Chapter 2. (I know you can't review because both of you don't have pen names;)

This chapter's for my 4 readers (and anyone else who wants read and review!)

_N/A: I'd like to say thanks to all 4 of my readers. Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Square Enix does. **

Chapter 3: A Fateful Storm

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Natalie screamed.

"Let her go, you fiend!" Tyler yelled. He began to draw his Ragnarok out of its sheath.

"You there!" Black Waltz No. 1 pointed to Eiko. "You're the one. You're a summoner aren't you? Challenge my Sea lion, win and I'll let her go. If you lose, I'll kill her. Choose your eidolon wisely."

"Fine. I choose Madeen. You better keep your promise and let her go when I win!" Eiko replied.

"Very well. Sea lion will not lose." Black Waltz No. 1 rang a small bell and suddenly, a strange creature appeared from behind a cliff. It shook the ground as it slowly moved towards the Black Waltz.

"I summon Madeen!" Eiko called as she began to play her Angel flute. The lion-like Madeen appeared. "Don't let up, attack Sea lion with all your might." Both creatures rushed towards each other to get within attack range. Sea lion used Blizzaga on Madeen. Madeen took the attack and let out a wild roar. "Use Terra Homing!" She ordered. Madeen saved up energy and then with another roar, released Terra Homing. The attack instantly killed Sea lion with one blast!

"My Sea lion's dead! My brothers 02 and 03 didn't tell me you were so strong," Black Waltz No. 1 responded.

"You better let Natalie go, or else you'll taste steel," shouted Tyler.

"Oh, you mean this girl? I'll let her go. She's of no more use to me." Replied the Black Waltz as he let Natalie fall to the ground. "The one I'm after is Eiko. We Black Waltzes need her to fulfill our plan."

"And just what might that plan be?" Eiko inquired.

"Ha ha ha! Revenge on someone you know very well. Destroying the little black mage, Vivi, is our goal."

"What did he ever do to you?" Eiko asked.

"He destroyed our lives. Without him and his magic, my brothers couldn't have been defeated. He ruined our lives!"

"I won't be bait for your trap," Eiko said.

"Then you'll all die!" He yelled as he rang his little bell. "Firaga!" Tyler quickly drew his sword and lunged toward him and stabbed the Black Waltz in the heart. "Ouch! This isn't the end. You may have killed me, but my brothers are stronger. You don't stand a chance against them…" The Black Waltz fell to the ground and his bell broke into a million tiny pieces.

Tyler pulled his Ragnarok out of the lifeless body. "I suppose there are 2 more of these things."

"I don't know. I've never seen them before. I remember Vivi and Zidane talking about 3 Black Waltzes though," Eiko replied.

"How did the Black Waltzes know we were coming?" Natalie asked.

"There's no telling how they knew," stated Tyler.

"Do you think Vivi is here?" Natalie asked as she turned to Eiko.

"I have no idea. I'm more worried about the moogles; they should be here. If it's alright with both of you, I want to check out the eidolon wall," Eiko replied.

"It's your decision," Tyler said.

"You're the boss!" Natalie exclaimed. Followed by Tyler and Natalie, Eiko made her way to the fountain in the center of Madain Sari. They turned and followed the path to the Eidolon Wall.

"Morrison, Moco, Mocha, Chimomo, Momatose, where are you?" Eiko yelled.

"Eiko, kupo? Is that you?" 5 flying white creatures came towards them.

"There you are! I'm so glad to see you're all safe," Eiko hugged the moogles.

"So this is what a moogles looks like," Natalie commented.

"It's been 10 years, kupo!" Morrison said.

"We were hiding from that horrible Black Waltz, kupo. We thought we were goners and now he's dead!" Mocha said.

Eiko was glad to see her moogles again, but because of the Black Waltz, she was very concerned about finding Vivi. "Has Vivi been here?" She asked.

"He was here, kupo. He left a while back; I guess it was about a day ago. He was looking for you, Eiko. Momatose and I told him you weren't here, kupo. We heard from Stiltzkin that you were living with regent Cid. We told him to go to Linblum Castle," answered Chimomo.

"Thanks for the info. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but if I want to catch Vivi, I have to leave now! Goodbye my friends. I'll visit you soon," Eiko said. Tyler, Natalie, and Eiko started walking away.

"You said we're leaving. Are we going to Linblum?" asked Natalie.

"If we go there, then it will just take longer to find Vivi. He's probably already there," Tyler commented.

"Everyone at Linblum thinks I'm visiting Alexandria. He'll probably go to Alexandria after he doesn't find me a Linblum," Eiko stated.

"We depart for Alexandria and wait for his arrival there," Tyler suggested.

"Good idea," Eiko said. "Let's do it!" The 3 of them ran back and boarded the Invincible.

"Everyone, set a course for Alexandria immediately!" Tyler commanded to the crew. He walked off to another part of the airship with Natalie. Within a few minutes, the Invincible was at full speed heading toward Alexandria. Eiko's heart was filled with joy at the thought of finally seeing Vivi again.

"The moogles said Vivi was looking for me. Why would he be trying to find me? I hope that he's looking for me for the same reason I'm trying to locate him. Vivi…" Eiko thought.

"Captain says we'll be there soon. –That's weird, I didn't notice that storm when we took off," Natalie said as she reentered the room and approached Eiko. "We're going to crash if we go through that storm!" She shouted.

Tyler came back into the room and instructed, "Veer right hard, pilot! We can't get caught in this storm."

"Captain, it's pulling us in! This is no ordinary storm," yelled a crewmember.

"Reverse at full power!" He ordered. The Invincible was very agile, but the storm slowly dragged them in. "This airship is supposed to be invincible because that's its name."

"It would be Captain, if this was a natural storm, but it's almost as if it was formed by black magic," Natalie responded. Lightning crackles loudly all around them. The Invincible began to shake violently. "Ahhh! We're going to crash into the ocean!" she screamed.

"Captain, what should we do? We're going to fall into the water! There's a large island over there. Should we aim for the island?" the pilot asked.

"Yes, we should just make it. I believe that's Sacrobless Island," He said. The airship began to descend rapidly. The Invincible smashed into the side of the giant island. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, no one's hurt…yet. The airship is on fire, Captain!" Natalie screamed.

"Evacuate now everyone!" Tyler demanded. Eiko was rushed outside along with everyone else. Fortunately, necessary weapons and supplies were hurried out as well. "What am I going to tell Queen Garnet? I can't possibly tell General Beatrix and Steiner that a storm brought down the Invincible…and when I was in charge of it."

"I'll tell Garnet it was my fault. I was the one responsible for the entire trip," Eiko said.

"If this is Sacrobless Island, then the village of Daguerreo is just up those cliffs. We could rest and get supplies there. I'm surprised that the storm blew us this far off course. Since Daguerreo is my hometown, I'm sure we could get some help there," Natalie suggested.

"The cliffs aren't the biggest problem. It's the hordes of Grand Dragon that I'm worried about. This storm doesn't help either. I guess we have no choice though. Natalie lead the way please," Tyler responded. Tyler, Eiko, Natalie, and the rest of the gang started climbing the steep cliffs. Natalie led the way, since she was the one most familiar with the area. The storm seemed to get worse every step they took.

"Yeah! We did it. I guided you to the top of the cliffs. Just a little farther and we'll be at Daguerreo," Natalie said when they reached the top. When lightning lit the sky, massive shadows were cast on the ground.

"We have to hurry. I can sense the Grand Dragon's presence. It's almost like they're breathing down our necks," Tyler said. A dragon's roar reached the party and struck fear into their hearts. Everyone knew that one Grand Dragon would be trouble but if it called for its friends, then they would be doomed. Following another earth shaking roar, an enormous Grand Dragon swooped down and landed in front of Natalie.

"Everyone draw your weapons! We have to destroy this one before more come," shouted Tyler while he drew his sword. Everyone with a sword or lance dashed forward and began to attack the creature. The beast cast Thundaga on some of the squad while it attempted to stomp the rest. Upon hearing the commotion, 6 more dragons arrived at the party. "Damn, we're surrounded."

Tyler remembered the promise he had made to Queen Garnet. He promised Eiko would be safe. He always kept his promises. "Natalie, take Eiko and make a run for Daguerreo. If you sprint, you can probably make it. I have to keep my promise. I made it with my life," he said.

"No, I can't. I…" Natalie paused. "I won't…I can't leave you, Captain," she replied.

"I don't want you to go, but it's the only way to guarantee your safety. I couldn't stand to live without you, that's why you have to go. Eiko is a summoner. She can take care of herself as long as she has MP. Even if it means dying, I want you to live. I want to be by your side, but I can't. I took an oath to protect my crew until my death. Natalie, I wish I could tell you that you mean the world to me. I know it's wrong to feel this way about someone I work with, but I love you," Tyler thought.

"I want you to stay alive. Accompanying Eiko is the only way to ensure that happens. I will probably die in this fight. Someone has to finish the mission. You know the way to Daguerreo. You have to go," he said. He turned away from Natalie and was barely able to hold back tears. The thought of never seeing Natalie again overpowered him. The fear of dying gave him the audacity to express what he wouldn't have said otherwise. "You mean everything to me. I couldn't live without you. Natalie, I…"

"I feel the same way, Tyler. That's why I must stay and fight with you," she answered with tears in her eyes. Lightning flashed across the sky. A bolt of lightning shook the ground as it demolished a large tree. A single spark ignited the remains of the tree and it burst into flames. The red flames rapidly engulfed the thick grass.

Eiko soon found herself on one side of the fire while her friends were fighting to the death on the other side. "I have to go to Daguerreo and get help," she thought. She raced toward Daguerreo as if her life depended on it. She heard another roar and then, out of nowhere, another Grand Dragon appeared. It was quickly closing in on Eiko. Then she spotted a small cave that the dragon couldn't go through.

**Cliffie:**She barely made it into the cave when the dragon smashed into the rock above it. The force caused part of the rock to break away and tumble downward, blocking the entrance to the cave. There was no way for Eiko to escape the cavern from there.


End file.
